CHANGKYU - TAKTIK
by boojoongie
Summary: Changmin yang mendengar itu langsung terlonjak dari duduknya dan menjerit u hanya milikku…Tidak boleh bersama yang lain."/CHANGKYU/YUNJAE/ONESHOOT/DLDR/NO BASHING/


**Title : TAKTIK ( CHANGKYU )**

**Author : Jaejaelover**

**Genre : Friendship/romance**

**Cast : Main CHANGKYU – Yunjae etc.**

**Disclaimer : this story is mine..**

**Warning : BL, DLDR, no bashing, my first changkyu…mianhe jika mengecewakan. Hanya percobaan hehhehee..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

"Berhentiiiiiiiiiiiii….YAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Hahhh…Uahhh…Kalian akan dihukum berat jika aku berhasil menangkap kalian….Berhentiiii…!"

Koridor sekolah mewah itu penuh jeritan dari guru indisipliner yang mengejar 2 _namja_ yang lari dengan cepat sambil tertawa nyaring. Keduanya tampak tertawa keras karena berhasil lolos dari kejaran _seongsanim _yang terkenal galak itu

TAP….TAP…. TAP…

"Ayooo Kyu…..Lebih cepat…..Hahhhaa….." jerit _namja_ jangkung yang berlari di depan _namja_ berambut ikal dengan mata yang tampak sangat jahil dan seringai lebar dibibir tipisnya. Bukannya menambah kecepatan larinya,_ namja_ manis berambut ikal itu malah membalikkan badan dan menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek _seongsanim_ yang tampak semakin murka dengan muka memerah penuh peluh.

_Namja_ jangkung itu tertawa melihat ulah sahabatnya sambil berseru "Kau ke kiri Kyu…..Aku akan ke kanan…..Kita bertemu di tempat biasa"._ Namja_ yang dipanggil Kyu itu hanya mengangguk kecil kemudian langsung berbalik kearah kiri seperti yang disepakatinya dengan_ namja_ jangkung yang berlari kearah kanan. Mereka menuju atap sekolah, tempat keduanya sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

.

.

.

Shim Changmin dan Cho Kyuhyun, 2 _namja_ yang sedang duduk di kelas 2 Senior High School Toho Shinki, terkenal jahil, pintar dan punya kelakuan yang bisa membuat guru-guru angkat tangan. keduanya bersahabat sejak kecil dan maniak_ game_.

"Kyu…Menurutmu Vic akan menerimaku?" tanya Changmin yang sedang melayangkan pandangannya pada lapangan olahraga yang sedang digunakan oleh kelas 2A. _Namja _jangkung itu menatap penuh kagum pada sosok _yeoja _yang sedang bermain kasti bersama temannya. Sejak 2 bulan yang lalu, Changmin mengagumi Victoria Song,_ yoeja_ yang menjadi pujaan di sekolah Toho dan Kyuhyun satu-satunya orang yang tahu hal itu.

Changmin yang tidak mendengar sahutan dari Kyuhyun memalingkan kepala untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan sahabatnya itu, "Haiss…Letakkan dulu_ psp_ itu sebentar Kyu….Aku butuh pendapatmu"

"Mungkin…Siapa yang bakal menolak seorang pewaris perusahaan game terbesar."sahut Kyu acuh bahkan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada _psp _hitam yang dipegangnya.

.

.

.

**KYUHYUN POV**

Aku mencintaimu Chwang…Tapi rasa sukamu pada Victoria sungguh menyakitiku…..Apa aku harus menyerah? Kenapa kau tak pernah memandang aku yang selalu disampingmu? Aku ingin menjadi lebih dari seorang sahabat bagimu…..Sampai kapan aku harus selalu ada untukmu? Aku lelah…

Kyu menatap dingin pada sepasang _namja_ dan _yoeja _yang sedang berbicara serius di taman belakang ke sekolah sebelum keduanya berjalan pergi menuju mobil Changmin. Sepertinya _namja_ jangkung itu akan mengantar Victoria pulang.

"Kalau kau terus diam….Dia akan lepas darimu Kyu…"suara halus itu agak mengejutkan Kyu yang sedang melamun dan menatap sedih kearah gerbang sekolah.

Kyu berbalik dan melihat sosok _namja_ cantik yang mengatakan hal itu padanya sambil mengulas senyum tipis di bibir cherry yang tampak mengilap indah, " Aku tak mau merusak persahabatan kami, _hyung_." ungkap Kyuhyun sendu. _Namja_ cantik dihadapannya tertawa renyah mendengar hal itu.

"Kau tahu Kyunnie…Aku dan Yunho juga sahabat tapi aku mendapatkan Yunho bukan dengan menunggu….Tapi dengan akal.." Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik itu berkata ringan seraya meraih tangan Kyu dan mengajaknya pulang bersama dengan Jung Yunho, _namjachingu_-nya.

Kyu tertegun mendengar hal itu '_mungkinkah Jae hyung yang manis dan tampak polos ini bisa bertindak licik_ ?' pikirnya heran karena selama dia mengenal Jaejoong yang duduk dikelas yang sama dengannya, _namja_ cantik ini selalu bersikap polos dan apa adanya. Jung Yunho, _namjachingu-_nya juga tampak sangat memujanya.

"Kapan-kapan kau harus mengajariku _hyung_."pinta Kyu pada Jaejoong yang langsung mengangguk antusias sambil melambaikan tangan pada Yunho yang sedang menunggunya disamping mobil.

.

.

.

"Dia belum menjawab pernyataan suka dariku….Fuihh…..Menyebalkan sekali."ujar Changmin sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke bangku yang didudukinya bersama Kyuhyun

Kyu tampak tidak peduli pada keluhan Changmin, dia asyik mengerjakan PR yang dilupakannya karena semalaman ngobrol dengan Jaejoong yang memberinya beberapa ide untuk mendapatkan Changmin.

"Kyuuuuu….Kau dengar tidak? Dan kemana saja kau kemarin? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab telponku?" cecar Changmin yang sekarang menumpangkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyu yang membuat _namja_ manis itu berdecak kesal.

"Mungkin dia tidak mencintaimu Chwang….Sudah lupakan saja dia…Kau tidak butuh_ yoeja_ itu." sahut Kyu dingin dan tajam yang membuat Changmin menatap aneh sahabatnya. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun bersikap dingin padanya._ Namja_ manis ini selalu mendukungnya. Baru kali ini Kyu seperti tidak suka dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Ada apa ini?

"Kyu? Ada apa denganmu? Jangan bilang kau juga menyukai Victoria.."

Kyu menutup bukunya dengan keras dan beranjak berdiri tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan itu dan muka melongo Changmin. Ia bergegas keluar dan menuju kantin sambil mengingat poin pertama ajaran Jaejoong.

'_Kau harus bersikap dingin dan seolah kau tidak membutuhkannya…Abaikan dia!'_

.

.

.

**CHANGMIN POV**

Beberapa hari ini Kyu menghindariku bahkan sekarang dia lebih memilih duduk bersama Jae _hyung _daripada denganku….Aku rindu kata-kata sinis dan cuek dari Kyu, rindu bermain dan bercanda seharian dengan Kyu di _game center_ bahkan aku rindu dengan Kyu yang selalu jutek. Sikap manis Victoria yang sekarang menjadi _yoejachingu-_ku pun tidak mampu menghiburku.

"Yoo…Changmin…Apa yang kau pikirkan? Tumben kau biarkan makanan nganggur di meja." seru Yunho _hyung _yang tiba-tiba menjatuhkan dirinya disampingku yang sedang memandang datar ke pojok kantin dimana Kyu dan Jae _hyung _tampak asyik bercanda ria.

"_Hyung_….Kyu menghindariku dan aku tidak tahu apa salahku." keluhku dengan suara memelas yang membuat Yunho _hyung _tertawa lebar yang membuatku semakin kesal. Bahkan _namja_ bermata musang yang duduk dihadapanku tampak mengedipkan matanya dengan mesum. Pasti dengan Jaejoong _hyung_ yang duduk bersama Kyu.

Yunho _hyung _berdehem beberapa kali sebelum kembali menatapku dan menjawab lugas, "Mungkin dia tidak suka kau dekat dengan Victoria. Atau dia cemburu melihat kedekatanmu dengan nona Song itu."

"Mwoooo…Cemburu? Kyu suka pada Victoria? Sejak kapan? Kenapa aku tidak tahu hal ini?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi dengan muka cengo yang membuat Yunho_ hyung _menghela nafas berat.

.

.

'_Ternyata otak jenius evil ini bisa juga macet'_ batin Yunho sebelum beranjak pergi tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Changmin._ Namja_ tampan itu bergegas menghampiri sang _namjachingu _yang sedang menunggunya dengan Kyu dipojok kantin.

"Yaaa…_.Hyunggg_…Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"jerit Changmin kuat tanpa peduli pada siswa lain yang memandang tidak suka karena suara kerasnya.

.

.

.

'_kedua : bersikap akrablah pada namja yang selama ini berusaha mendekatimu'_

Kyu sekarang sedang menjalankan nasehat kedua dari Jaejoong. _Namja_ berambut ikal itu tampak sedang bersenda gurau sambil bermain basket dengan _namja _berlesung pipi yang selama ini selalu mendekatinya, Choi Siwon. Sebenarnya Siwon merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikap _namja_ manis yang selalu dikejarnya ini, tapi dia tidak peduli. Yang terpenting saat ini Kyu tidak menolak untuk berteman dengannya lagi.

Disisi lain tampak Changmin yang menatap tidak suka pada kedua _namja _dilapangan basket itu, api kemarahan menguar dari mata tajam itu. Saat Kyu menjauh, ia baru menyadari jika dirinya butuh _namja _evil yang selama ini menjadi _partner in crime_-nya dan dia akan melakukan apa saja agar Kyu kembali bersamanya walau dia masih tidak mengerti alasan Kyu menghindarinya dan dia juga sedang bingung kenapa sekarang jantungnya berdebar keras saat melihat senyum_ namja_ berambut ikal itu.

"Changmin-sii, ayo kita pergi. Tampaknya Kyu sedang sibuk" ajak Victoria yang berdiri disamping Changmin dan menatap aneh pada _namja_ yang selama ini mengejarnya tapi setelah dia mau menjadi _yoejachingu-_nya, _namja_ ini malah lebih banyak mengacuhkannya dan sibuk menatap berang pada Kyuhyun dan _namja_ Choi yang sedang bermain basket.

Changmin mendelik tajam _Yoeja _yang mencoba meraih tangannya sembari berkata kasar, "Kau pergi saja sendiri. Aku masih punya urusan. Dan mulai sekarang kita putus!" usai berkata seperti itu Changmin melangkah cepat menuju lapangan basket bahkan tanpa melihat pandangan shock dan tetesan air mata dari Victoria Song

'_Ternyata kau tidak benar-benar menyukaiku, Shim Changmin_.' batin _yoeja_ itu sedih karena dia mulai menyukai _namja _jangkung itu.

.

.

.

"Kyunnie….Aku mau ke toko buku. Kau mau ikut" ajak Siwon sambil mengelap peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya. Karena tidak adanya sahutan dari _namja_ yang diajaknya, Siwon mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya langsung berhadapan dengan mata _namja_ jangkung yang tampak dipenuhi kemarahan, bahkan _namja _yang dikenalnya sebagai sahabat Kyuhyun itu sedang mencengkram kuat lengan putih itu tanpa memperdulikan rontaan dari Kyu.

Siwon yang memang menyukai Kyu langsung menghambur kearah Changmin dan berusaha melepaskan cekalan pada tangan Kyu. Tarik-menarik tangan Kyu pun terjadi diantara 2 _namja_ tampan itu, mereka seolah melupakan Kyu yang meringis kesakitan hingga akhirnya Kyu menjerit keras,"WOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…Hentikannnnn…Kalian ingin tanganku patah? _Jinjjaaa.._Benar-benar kekanakkan…"Kyuhyun menghentak keras lengan keduanya dan melangkah menjauh tanpa menghiraukan panggilan dan teriakan keduanya.

.

.

.

"Kyu…_Mianheee_…Kemarin aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Katakan padaku apa salahku? Kenapa kau menghindariku?"ujar Changmin berusaha mengejar langkah lebar Kyu tanpa memperdulikan pandangan siswa-siswa lain yang menatap heran pada keduanya.

Kyuhyun terus melangkah menuju kelas mereka tanpa menghiraukan semua ocehan dari Changmin yang berjalan disisinya. Keadaan saat ini sedang memihaknya seperti prediksi Jae _hyung._ Jika dia menghindari dan mengacuhkan Changmin maka _namja_ jangkung itu baru akan menyadari jika Kyu sangatlah penting baginya.

'_ketiga : berhenti menghindarinya dan minta pendapatnya tentang namja yang menyukaimu..lihat dan tunggu reaksinya.'_

Ucapan Jae _hyung_ itu tergiang kembali dalam benak Kyuhyun dan ini tampaknya adalah saat yang tepat untuk melaksanakan saran ketiga itu.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba yang membuat Changmin menubruknya. _Namja _berambut ikal itu membalikkan badannya dan menatap Changmin yang tersenyum miring padanya. "Kau tidak salah padaku dan aku tidak menghindarimu…Aku hanya memberi kesempatan padamu agar memiliki waktu untuk mendekati nona Song itu. Lagipula aku…Bagaimana Siwon menurutmu chwang?"Kyuhyun bertanya dengan senyum manis yang membuat Changmin kembali berdebar cepat sekaligus marah karena dia seakan tidak rela Kyuhyun mengucapkan nama Siwon dengan lembut. Aneh sekali.

"_Palli_…Kita hampir terlambat Chwang. Kau tidak ingin dihukum lagi bukan?"usai mengatakan itu Kyu kembali bergegas ke kelas mereka karena bel telah berbunyi dan _namja _itu berjalan menuju tempat ia biasa duduk bersama Changmin tanpa perduli pada tatapan membunuh namja jangkung itu.

Namun senyum lebar mengulas dibibir Changmin melihat Kyu kembali duduk disampingnya. Hatinya senang karena semua telah kembali seperti dulu. Dia benci Kyu yang duduk dengan Jae _hyung_. "Akhirnya kau kembali Kyu…"tubuh kecil itu Changmin peluk dengan erat walau sang empunya badan melengos kesal dan mengumam malas.

"Lepasss Chwang…..Kau memalukan sekali. Tentu saja aku kembali karena kemarin aku hanya minta Jae _hyung _membantuku mengerjakan beberapa hal."

"Biarkan saja…Hari ini aku senang sekali…Nanti kita ke _game center_ ya…"ajak Changmin bersemangat tanpa peduli pada ekspresi datar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengeleng kecil,"_Mianhe_ Chwang…..Aku punya janji dengan Siwon_ hyung_."

.

.

.

Changmin mengepalkan tangannya sambil menahan emosi. Siwon…Siwon…hanya itu saja yang dibicarakan Kyu sejak mereka kembali duduk bersama. Menyebalkan! Apa bagusnya_ namja_ Choi itu? Kenapa Kyu sering sekali membicarakannya? Apa Kyu menyukainya? Tidakkkkk….Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Kyu itu sahabatku. Milikku.

Saat ini Changmin sedang diam-diam mengikuti Kyu dan Siwon disebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Keduanya tampak sedang berjalan sambil bercanda dengan riang, sesekali Siwon memegang tangan Kyu. Hati Changmin memanas melihat hal itu, tangan itu hanya boleh dipegang olehnya, senyum riang itu hanya miliknya. Dia akan merebut kembali Kyuhyun dari _namja_ Choi itu, tekadnya bulat dengan senyum iblis yang mengukir dibibir tipisnya.

.

.

"Hhahhahh…Changmin-mu itu benar-benar lucu Kyu…Dia bahkan mengikuti kita dengan pakaian ala detektif itu."tawa Siwon semakin lebar melihat ulah Changmin yang sekarang berdiri dibelakang patung besar di lobby mall itu.

Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu ikut tertawa, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Changmin bahkan akan melakukan hal ini,"_Gomawo hyung_….Tanpa bantuan _hyung_ dan Jaejoong _hyung_ mungkin saat ini Chwang sudah bersama nona Song itu."

Siwon mengelus pelan rambut ikal itu, sebenarnya hatinya sakit tapi dia senang karena bisa membuat namja yang sangat dicintainya ini tersenyum bahagia. Jika Changmin yang dicintai Kyu maka siwon akan memastikan Kyu mendapatkannya.

"Tenanglah Kyu…Akan kupastikan nona Song itu menjauh dari Changmin-mu ."

.

.

.

Changmin menghempaskan dirinya di sofa besar apartemen Yunho. Kesal dan marah. Itulah yang dia rasakan sekarang walau tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dia benci melihat Kyu tersenyum pada Siwon. Dia marah melihat tangan itu digenggam erat Siwon dan dia tidak suka Kyu selalu bersama _namja_ itu.

Yunho yang sedang menikmati waktunya bersama Jaejoong sebelum kedatangan Changmin hanya menyeringai kecil melihat wajah kesal _namja_ jangkung dihadapannya. Sepertinya apa yang direncanakan Jaejoong berhasil. "Kau hebat sekali my Boo…_Saranghae.."_dikecupnya bibir cherry itu dengan kuat yang membuat Jaejoong memekik kecil walau kemudian balas melumat bibir hati yang sedang menciumnya itu. Bahkan sekarang _namja_ cantik itu telah duduk dipangkuan Yunho dan melingkarkan lengannya dileher kekar itu. Mereka tampaknya melupakan kehadiran Changmin yang sekarang membelalakan matanya melihat adegan dewasa dihadapannya.

"Yakkkkkk…_Hyungdeul_…Yakkk…Bisakah kalian berhenti mencemari mataku yang polos ini."jerit Changmin kuat saat melihat Yunho telah menyusupkan tangannya kedalam v-neck yang dikenakan Jaejoong. Suara lumatan dan erangan keduanya memenuhi ruangan itu.

Akhirnya keduanya berhenti saat Jaejoong memukul kecil dada Yunho karena kehabisan nafas. _Namja _cantik itu turun dari pangkuan Yunho dan menopangkan kepalanya pada bahu _namja _bermata musang itu."Kau menganggu saja Changminna.."keluh Yunho kesal, tidak rela menghentikan kegiatannya bersama _namjachingu_-nya yang cantik mengemaskan itu.

"Aku sedang kesal dan aku butuh saran kalian…..Bukan melihat kemesraan kalian itu..Jiahhhh…Menyebalkan sekali."seru Changmin kuat dan berjalan mondar-mandir dihadapan pasangan YunJae itu yang hanya terkikik kecil melihat Changmin merengut kesal.

"Yunnie, aku mau mengambil minum. Kau mau?"Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Yunho tersenyum kecil tahu kekasihnya itu pasti mau menghubungi Kyuhyun untuk mengabarkan apa yang sedang terjadi pada Changmin.

"Orange juice saja Boo.."

.

.

.

'_changmin-mu sangat menyedihkan dengan muka memelas itu…hahhahaa…sepertinya dia akan segera jadi milikmu, kyu'_

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil membaca sms singkat dari Jaejoong itu sebelum kembali makan dengan bersemangat.

.

.

"Saran seperti apa? Dan bisa kau duduk? Kau membuat kepalaku pusing dengan mondar-mandir didepanku."tanya Yunho sedikit kesal dan jengah melihat kelakuan _namja_ jangkung itu.

Changmin duduk walau masih dengan wajah kesal,"Kyuhyun!"serunya kesal.

Yunho mengerlingkan mata malas mendengarnya, seperti dugaannya,"Ada apa dengan Kyu? Bukankah kalian sudah baikan?"tanya Yunho pura-pura penasaran sambil menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Kyu sedang dekat dengan_ namja_ Choi itu dan aku tidak suka…Haisssss….Aku bingung apa terjadi padaku.."

"Bukankah bagus jika Kyu memiliki teman lain ataupun_ namjachingu_.."cetus Yunho

Changmin yang mendengar itu langsung terlonjak dari duduknya dan menjerit keras,"_Andweeeee…._Kyu hanya milikku…Tidak boleh bersama yang lain."

"Atas dasar apa kau mengklaim Kyu sebagai milikmu? Hubungan kalian hanya sebatas teman….Sebenarnya apa yang kau rasakan pada Kyu?"tambah Yunho pedas untuk semakin memanasi Changmin yang sedang panic memikirkan Kyu memiliki _namjachingu._

Hening mewarnai ruang tamu mewah itu, mata Changmin tampak menerawang. Kyu memang hanya temannya, tapi kenapa jika melihat Kyu akrab yang lain perasaannya tidak karuan. Jaejoong yang kembali dari dapur dengan segelas juice menyeringai melihat Changmin yang sedang merenung dengan muka kusut._ Namja_ cantik itu kembali mendudukkan dirinya diatas pangkuan Yunho yang segera merangkul pinggang rampingnya dan mengecup kecil pipi putih itu.

"Ya…Apa yang kau rasakan Changminna? Kau marah melihat Kyu dengan Siwon? Kau marah melihat Kyu dekat dengan orang lain selain kau? Hatimu panas? Kau ingin selalu bersama Kyu? Ingin Kyu selalu memandangmu?"cecar Jaejoong sadis tanpa peduli wajah Changmin yang sekarang tampak bodoh dan mengangguk terus-menerus setiap Jaejoong bersuara.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yunho seraya berseru dengan suara manja,"Katakan pada Changminna kita yang bodoh apa jawaban dari semua itu Bear…Hehehhee…Kau juga pernah mengalaminya bukan?"

"Cinta…Kau cemburu karena mencintai Kyuhyun!"tegas Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bibir merah Jaejoong yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya. Keduanya kemudian larut dalam ciuman panas tanpa perduli pada Changmin yang shock mendengar pernyataan Yunho.

.

.

.

Aku mencintai Kyuhyun?

Aku takut kehilangan Kyuhyun?

Aku ingin Kyuhyun selalu bersamaku?

Mata Changmin menatap nyalang langit-langit kamarnya, pikirannya penuh dengan Kyuhyun dan apa yang dikatakan pasangan YunJae. Setelah merenung lama, Changmin menyadari satu hal penting. Dia tidak bisa bernafas tanpa Kyuhyun disisinya. Jadi besok dia akan mengatakan pada Kyuhyun apa yang dirasakannya dan berusaha merebut _namja_ manis itu dari Choi Siwon.

'Besok Kyuhyun akan kembali padaku…Kau lihat saja Choi Siwon…!'tekad Changmin sebelum tenggelam dalam mimpinya.

.

.

.

Changmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun menuju atap sekolah tempat mereka dulu sering menghabiskan waktu, tekadnya sudah kuat untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada _namja _berambut ikal itu. Dia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan jika Kyuhyun menolaknya."Kyu ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu….Ehhh…Aku..Aku…Ehhh…"ucap Changmin terbata-bata yang mendapat tatapan aneh dari Kyu yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan gaya santai.

"Chwang…Tenggorokanmu sakit? Lidah setanmu terluka?Kenapa aneh sekali kau hari ini? Hahhahaa…"Kyuhyun tertawa kecil seraya mengatakan hal itu.

"Akuuu….Kyu..Aku ingin bilang…Itu..ituu..aku…"muka Changmin mulai memerah dan hatinya semakin berdegub kencang saat melihat Kyu tersenyum manis padanya. Dia ingin mengatakan isi hatinya pada Kyu namun lidahnya serasa membeku saat melihat wajah manis itu.

Brakkkk….Pintu atap sekolah itu terbuka kuat dan Siwon tampak berjalan menghampiri Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri di sisi pagar yang menghadap ke lapangan basket. "Kyu….Ayo pulang.."ajak Siwon langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun menjauh dari Changmin yang menatap hal itu dengan tidak rela.

"_Mianhe_ Chwang…Aku sudah punya janji dengan Siwon…"

.

.

.

"ARRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…."jerit Changmin frustasi dan terduduk bersandar diatap sekolah, matanya menerawang sendu, hatinya sedih dan marah. Sedih karena selama ini dia tidak pernah menyadari jika ia membutuhkan Kyuhyun dalam hidupnya hingga_ namja_ imut itu sekarang menjauh darinya, hatinya terasa kosong tanpa tawa ceria dan sifat jahil Kyuhyun yang selalu menemaninya itu. Marah karena dengan kebodohannya sekarang Kyuhyun telah bersama dengan Choi Siwon. Apa dia akan membiarkan itu terjadi? Atau dia harus mencoba untuk mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya pada Kyuhyun, pikir Changmin dilema dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Changmin bangkit dari duduknya dan dengan langkah lunglai dia berjalan menuju parkiran sekolah tanpa melihat sepasang mata hazel yang memandangnya dengan penuh cinta.

"Aku yakin dia juga punya perasaan yang sama denganmu, Kyu…Tatapannya saat kau memilih pergi denganku menunjukkan isi hatinya."ujar Siwon pelan, sejak tadi mereka memang tidak pulang melainkan bersembunyi disisi lain atap sekolah dan melihat apa yang dilakukan Changmin.

"Hiksss…Hiksss…Wonniee…"isak pelan dari _namja_ yang selama ini terkenal dengan sikap dingin dan jahilnya itu benar-benar mengejutkan Siwon yang berdiri disampingnya. _Namja _Choi itu segera membalikkan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu dan melihat pipi gembul itu penuh dengan linangan airmata.

"Kenapa kau menangis Kyu? Bukankah itu yang kau harapkan? Sekarang Changmin sudah memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu….Sekarang dia mencintaimu. Harusnya kau merasa senang Kyu…Bukan menangis…"hibur Siwon seraya mengusap lembut rambut ikal _namja_ yang masih sangat dicintainya itu.

Kyuhyun masih terisak kecil saat berusaha berkata dengan suara parau,"Tapi ini semua karena kita telah berlaku curang…Kita telah memaksa dan mendorong Chwang hikksss….Ini salah…"

"Kita tidak melakukan semua itu Kyunnie dan kau tidak perlu takut…Ayo sekarang kita pulang…"Siwon merangkul bahu kecil yang masih sedikit bergetar itu.

.

.

.

"Dia pergi bersama _namja_ Choi itu lagi…"keluh Changmin lemas dengan wajah keruh. Suasana hingar bingar diskotik itu sama sekali tidak mampu menghibur hatinya. Pikirannya terlalu penuh dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong menghela nafas kesal mendengar keluhan _namja _jangkung itu,"Dan kau diam saja? _Pabbo_.."_namja _cantik itu bingung kenapa semua yang diaturnya bisa melenceng begitu jauh. Kenapa _namja _yang duduk didepannya begitu mudah menyerah?

"Sudahlah Boo…Biarkan saja Changmin mengurus masalahnya sendiri.."Yunho berusaha menenangkan sang _namjachingu_ yang tampak berang pada _namja_ jangkung yang tampak memelas itu. Ditariknya tangan lembut itu untuk kembali duduk disisinya. Jaejoong memandang sinis pada Changmin sebelum kembali berkata tajam padanya,"Jika kau benar mencintai Kyu…..Sekarang juga pergi dan katakan langsung padanya! Jangan menjadi pengecut Shim Changmin!"

Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat _namja_ cantik yang sangat dicintainya berkata tajam pada seseorang, sesuatu yang sangat jarang dilakukan Jaejoong.

"Aku bukan pengecut _hyung_…Aku pergi sekarang juga…Kau lihat saja Kyu akan jadi milikku!"seru Changmin keras membalas kata-kata tajam Jaejoong sembari melangkah keluar dari diskotik itu tanpa menyadari _namja _cantik itu sedang menyeringai kecil pada Yunho yang sedang memeluk erat dirinya.

.

.

.

Drrtt…drrtttt….Bunyi ponsel itu begitu menganggu Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik memainkan konsol game kesayangannya. _Namja _berambut ikal itu meraih ponsel itu melihat siapa yang sedang menghubunginya dan menjawab dengan kasar,"Yaakkkk….Tidak tahu ini jam berapa?"

"Aku harus bicara denganmu Kyu…Kumohon…"suara Changmin terdengar begitu memelas hingga membuat Kyuhyun agak tersentak. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian sore tadi? Apa yang akan dikatakan Changmin? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah aku harus menolak atau menerima jika Changmin mengungkapkan cintanya?

"Tunggu aku ditaman…Aku segera turun Chwang…"balas Kyuhyun pelan.

.

.

.

Mata Changmin menatap kegelapan malam dengan datar. Inilah saat terpenting dari hidupnya, bahkan saat ia merasa sedang jatuh cinta pada Victoria Song perasaannya tidak pernah sekacau ini. Tapi membayangkan Kyuhyun bersama Choi Siwon membuat dunianya berguncang seketika dan Changmin tidak mau_ namja_ imut itu memilih yang lain. Dia akan memastikan itu.

"Chwang…Chwang…Changminnnn _paboooooo_….."jeritan kuat disertai pukulan keras pada kepalanya menyadarkan Changmin dari lamunannyanya.

"Haizzzzz….Kenapa kau memukulku Kyu? Ini sakit sekali eugghhhh…"

Kyuhyun mendelik tajam padaku tanpa peduli pada benjolan yang mungkin sudah membesar dikepalaku. "Kau mengangguku waktu bermainku Chwang _pabooo…"_pekiknya tajam

"Cepat katakan apa maumu dan pergilah…"

Apa aku begitu menganggumu Kyu?pikir changmin sedih.

"Aku…Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu…Cho Kyuhyun…Aku…Saranghae…"akhirnya Changmin mengatakan hal itu walaupun dengan terbata-bata. Mata _namja _imut dihadapannya membelalak besar dengan mulut yang mengangga lebar.

"Dengar Kyu…Aku hanya ingin kau tahu…Aku mengatakan ini bukan karena ingin menganggu hubunganmu dengan Siwon…Aku…Yaa…Aku hanya ingin bilang…Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun.."melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun membuat hati Changmin terasa sakit…Ternyata dia sudah terlambat. Kebodohan telah membuatnya kehilangan orang yang paling penting baginya. Orang yang paling dicintainya.

"Hhahaa…_Mianhe _Kyu…Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu bingung….Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan apa yang kurasakan….Karena dalam waktu dekat aku akan pergi ke jepang…Jaga dirimu Kyu.."Changmin mengusap pelan rambut ikal itu, mungkin inilah saat terakhir dia melihat Kyuhyun karena dalam perjalanan menuju rumah keluarga Cho, Changmin telah memutuskan akan pindah ke Jepang. Inilah yang terbaik, dia akan pergi dari hidup Kyuhyun. Walaupun dia mencintai _namja _dihadapannya ini tapi kebahagaian Kyuhyun lebih penting baginya. Jika Kyuhyun bahagai bersama Siwon maka Changmin akan merelakannya.

Melihat punggung lebar itu berjalan menjauhinya Kyuhyun segera berlari cepat dan memeluk pinggang lebar itu serta membenamkan wajahnya pada punggung lebar itu,"Jangan pergi Chwang…Hiksss…Bukankah kita berjanji akan selalu bersama…Hikksss..?"isak kecil itu terdengar memilukan hingga membuat Changmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat _namja _berambut ikal yang telah bersamanya selama bertahun-tahun dan sekarang sangat dicintainya berlinang airmata.

"Jangan menangis Kyu…Aku pergi karena ingin menenangkan diriku….Aku sadar aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak sanggup jika harus melihatmu bersama Siwon…_Mianhe _Kyu…Berbahagialah…"bisik Changmin seraya memeluk Kyuhyun yang masih terisak.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendorong keras tubuh yang sedang memeluknya itu dan berteriak keras,"Shim Chwang _pabboyaaaa_….Hiksss….Dari tadi kau hanya sibuk mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan…Hiksss…Tapi kau tidak pernah bertanya apa yang kurasakan…."Kyuhyun memukul dada Changmin dengan keras hingga _namja_ jangkung itu meringis kesakitan.

"Aku takut Kyu…Aku takut bertanya…Karena aku tahu apa jawabanmu…"

"Hiksss…Kau tahu apa jawabanku?"Tanya Kyuhyun bingung,_ namja_ jangkung itu masih menatapnya dengan penuh perasaan. Mata itu penuh dengan cinta, ketakutan dan ketidakpastian.

Changmin mengangguk pelan,"Kau mencintai Choi Siwon."

Kyuhyun mengeleng keras, airmata kembali mengalir dari mata yang biasanya berbinar jahil itu,"Salah…Hiksss…Kau salah Chwang…Aku tidak pernah menjadi _namjachingu _Siwon…Kau salah…Hikss…"

"Apa maksudmu Kyu? Kau dan Siwon bukan sepasang kekasih? Kau tidak mencintai _namja_ Choi itu?"cecar Changmin keras sambil mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun agar mata mereka bertatapan dan dia melihat kejujuran di mata hazel itu. Dalam sekejab hati Changmin menghangat, dia masih punya kesempatan. Kyuhyun tidak pernah menjadi milik Choi Siwon.

"_Saranghae_ Chwang…"suara kecil yang hampir tidak terdengar itu seperti bunyi ledakan yang dalam sekejab membuat hidup Changmin berwarna. Segera dipeluknya tubuh kecil itu dengan erat.

"Katakan sekali lagi Kyu…Katakan lagi…."

"Saranghae Shim Changmin…"pipi yang masih basah dengan airmata itu tampak merona merah, Kyuhyun segera menundukkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan penuh cinta Changmin.

Changmin tertawa bahagia mendengar kata itu terucap dari bibir kecil itu,"_Nado saranghae_ Kyunnie…"dikecupnya bibir manis itu dengan lembut.

.

.

.

.

Tidak jauh dari taman itu, sebuah mobil audi hitam terparkir dengan salah satu penumpangnya yang tampak antusias mengintip sepasang _namja _yang sedang berpelukan dan berciuman itu dengan mengunakan teropong, bahkan tidak dihiraukannya bujukan sang _namjachingu _yang mengajaknya pulang.

"Boo, ayo kita pulang…Bukannya semua rencanamu telah berhasil? Kyu telah mendapatkan Changmin."Yunho mengambilalih teropong yang sejak tadi digunakan _namjachingu-_nya dan menarik tubuh kecil itu untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

Jaejoong berdecak kesal karena kesenangannya diganggu walaupun dia telah menolak perlakuan kekasihnya. Dia senang semua berakhir dengan indah. "_Gomawo_ Bear…Karena selalu mencintaiku walaupun aku sering bertingkah sesuka hati."

Mata musang itu menatap lembut namja cantik yang duduk dipangkuannya,"_Saranghae_ baby boo…"kemudian dikecupnya lama bibir cherry itu.

"Ayo pulang.."kata keduanya bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

NOTE : gak dapat feelnya…gw gak bakat bikin ff dengan pairing lain….thanks ya kalau ada yang bersedia menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca.


End file.
